French Street
The 'French Street '(カッレ, Karre, Carré) is a small world that is accessible through the basketball hoop in the Gray Road. Features The French Street is a street alley walled in by many gray brick buildings, some of which have doors that can be knocked upon but not entered. This area also contains a sizable basketball court surrounded by a tall green fence and features a very prominent accordion BGM. The world only contains three interactive NPCs: A sane Shadow Woman and two silent NPCs that have drastically different sprites. Equipping the Chainsaw or howling with the Wolf effect will make them run away from Urotsuki. Just right of the exit from the basketball court there is a small alleyway where the road can be seen on the other side, lined with a few bollards. A blonde girl wearing a red dress can be found here, wandering around. Heading further to the right leads to a large door that Urotsuki can knock on, and a path at the end containing a Vending Machine and a path to the Red Brick Maze. Over on the left side of the basketball court you can find a sane (sometimes insane) shadow lady, along with a hat shop with a gigantic display window featuring a mannequin advertising a blue outfit. Urotsuki can once again knock on the door here, only to be met with no response. Continuing further left will lead Urotsuki past a small gap in the buildings where she can find 100夢. The music will eventually fade out as you move to the left, leaving only the extremely quiet sound of a crackling stereo. On the far left side of the area you will come to a narrow alleyway where there is a purple NPC wearing a striped shirt wandering around, who will send you to The Baddies Bar if you interact with him. Through the alleyway is a small square where the stereo set in question can be found. Turning the stereo on will make it play a discordant tune, and leaving it off will simply leave the area silent. At the far left side of the square is a small set of stairs which lead to a small area out on the side of the road that is completely silent and contains only a bench. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → French Street Trivia *Chainsawing and then getting caught by the Shadow Woman here will trap you behind the hat shop window with the blue-garbed mannequin standing next to you. *The roadside area is one of the only places in the entire game to not have a specific BGM; others include Old Train Station B, the Crying Eyes cave in Cloudy World, and Urotsuki's room in the real world. Gallery Hatshop.png|Is this a hat shop? That we can't enter? newkid.PNG|You look like you're new here. Did you just move from another world? Bench.PNG|This is a bench. Coolbenchbro.png|This is a bench ON CRACK. Whereisyourgodnow.png|Death has arrived in the form of two blinking lights Category:Locations Category:Kuraud